fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X806: Nirvana's Come To Steal The Show
This years Grand Magic Games had finally begun, as the mages of Nirvana's Peace arrived to Galuna, they couldn't help but look around at their surroundings, the gorgeous lush and sun kissed flora, the sound of the waves coming onto the beach, calming with the well toned mixture of the sand beneath their feet, a satisfying sound as they stepped forward. Nirvana was looking pretty happy, almost as if their victory was already assured. They still knew there were powerful mages among the competition. Ryder Drizzgul, an S-Class mage who has a spooky side to him, utilizing a form of Take Over. Erika Stormborne, another S-Class with a fearsome and competitive side, her Lightning Magic is unrivaled by many. Kyon Lerscence also took to the competition, ruining the trend of S-Class. Kyon had been in the guild for around a year, as a Celestial Spirit Mage, he uses the guild to build his confidence, a medium to collecting Gate Keys and to satisfy his urge for adventure. Lastly, there was Alana Tornado. She is one of the newer mages in the guild and her usage of Wind Devil Slayer Magic had something incredible to bring to the table. Ryder was designated as the self-proclaimed leader of the team. He had many thoughts rushing through his head such as the games would affect how the world saw the guild, his praise from the Guild Master and fellow mages. Most importantly, Ryder wanted to show his family that he'd grown a lot from when he first learned of his magic to now. He had drilled it into his teams heads that these events will be a team effort, no one person could be expected to carry the entire group. Ryder was also interested in the opposing teams, he knew little to nothing about any of the other mages so he knew he had to bring his A-Game and show them Nirvana's Peace was nothing to mess with. "Get ready team, we're in for the long haul." His determined and fearsome confidence in the guild never ceased to amaze his guild mates. Erika took up second in command although she preferred the act of being in charge however the pecking order had to do for now. Electricity kissed her forever clear skin as she laid eyes on their destination, the temple. She viewed the Island Challenge as a bit trivial, wanting to get to fighting the enemies, which she wasted no time distinguishing them as. Erika took sight of the birds in the forest, although she couldn't help but wonder what kind of outfits she could make of their well dressed feather coats. She giggled for a second, an electrifying smile on her face, "I remember my time as a reporter for Sorcerer's Weekly." Now that it had settled in that the Games were truly happening she couldn't help but feel a wave of emotion come crashing onto her, "Never did I even begin to think I'd be competing" Kyon looked on at the many trees stretching up to the golden sun, their lust for sunlight, and his for adventure. He'd nearly ran off into the jungles before remembering that he-no they were here on more important matters. He was chosen to compete due to his Tactical Genius, observing the area and individuals to devise excellent plans for further advancement. He looked at his Gate Keys, mostly the one's located around his neck. They seemed to illuminate as if they were excited for the upcoming events. "Remember who we're doing this for. The people who took us in and called us family." Alana was also eager to get going. The Wind Devil Slayer was rather new to the guild, and why she was chosen to compete instead of one of the other S-Class mages was beyond her. She'd remember the Guild Advisor telling her she had much potential, the image of his million dollar smile resonated in her mind. A father for all in the guild, encouraging his children to go forth and become who they strive to be. "I'll do my best to raise the reputation of Nirvana's Peace" She'd caught the attention of the other mages, they all looked at her and all of their faces told the same story. She'd extend her arm, throwing her hand flat down, a glance inviting her team members to join in. One by one they put in their hands as well. They threw up their hands in unison, a team in it's finest condition. They didn't care if the other teams could hear them, in fact they wanted them to remember the name of the family that they'd form, wanting it to ring in their heads for all of eternity. A Guild, Friends and Family by no other name. "NIRVANA'S PEACE" The team of four continued their excursion throughout the lush forest of Galuna Island. The songs of nearby birds gave a calming feeling, a hypnotic sound. The path was now forked, either one way or the other could be chosen as the group had no choice of splitting up. Especially since they don't know much about this Island. "I say we go left here, I can hear the other teams this way" Erika could've sworn she could hear the sound of the competition pushing through the greenery of the island. She'd rush ahead of her allies and within mere seconds, she'd vanished into the jungles. Out of sight, out of mind. All of a sudden, the sound of echoing water rang in the ears of the final three. They'd push through the flora and fauna, opening up the large, drooped leaves of the trees. Like curtains on a window, they opened to unveil a beautiful hot springs. Upon looking around, Ryder could see the Lightning Mage resting in the water, inviting her guildmates to join in. "Take a load off guys, the water's fine!!" An awfully cheerful tone from the usually fierce and never resting blonde. Kyon and Ryder stepped in without removing their outfits, they waited for Alana to join in. Alana approached the water, however she could tell something was off. The water was still like stone, Ryder and Kyon seemed to phase through once they stepped in rather than the water moving in their wake. It seemed as if the water wasn't exactly one with the dimensional plain. Alana tested this for herself, her toe went into the water. No reaction, she couldn't even feel the liquid embrace of water around her foot. However, she felt something else, something tying itself around her foot. It crept up her body, until it became blatantly clear to her what was going on. "GUYS!! GET OUT THE WATER!!!" The shouting voice of the Devil Slayer startled the singing birds, causing them to halt their music and flee from the disturbance. All in one, the once beautiful and majestic hot springs showed it's true colors. A pit of plants is where the mages now stood, Ryder and Kyon were entangled by the plants. Alana used her magic to shred the vines that attempted to entangle her. She took a step back, Iron Fan in hand. She used her Wind Devil's Dancing Scythe '''to attempt to shred the plants that grew around her allies. However which each one she cut, it seemed as if two more grew back. Kyon could feel his muscles go numb as he reached for his Celestial Gate Keys, one vine gripped his arm, pulling it from the keys around his neck. "Dammit, I can't be defeated by some stupid plants" His left arm remained, right next to the keys he'd kept on his keychain. It hit him instantly, as quick as possible he took a Silver Key from his keychain. A flamed reptilian face was visible on the key, "Open, Gate of The Lizard, Lacerta" The flame lizard appeared before Kyon, it's face as grumpy and menacing as usual. "Lacerta, burn down these vines. I promise I'll give you the best fish in this side of Fiore" Lacerta simply turned away from Kyon, a show of disobedience. "COME ON, DON'T BE LIKE THAT YA HOT BREATH JERK" Lacerta turned back to Kyon, releasing his signature '''Flamethrower '''attack at his key holder and everything behind him, burning the vines and singeing him as well. At the same time, Ryder had uses his Take Over magic to become Betsalel, using his Shadow Body to free himself from the binds of the plants. "Where is Erika?" Ryder questioned as the trio continued to battle the onslaught of plants. Erika stood between two nearby trees. Her hands and feet were entangled, she'd gave her allies a glare, one of reassurance. "Stand back and watch the fireworks" She'd release a large amount of voltage into the plants, going throughout their vines and roots, showing that all the plants were connected in some way as each one began to feel the electricity spiral within them. The ground erupted with all the magic power Erika had deposited, lightning surging from the ground. Once the explosion cleared, a crater was left with the plants being singed due to the overload in their cells. Erika came out of the crater being tired due to the amount of magic power she used, using even more to properly guide the electricity so it wouldn't harm her. "Come on, I spotted a short cut to the temple" The group continued their travel to their main goal, the statue that would allow them to exit the island. Going into the temple, the overgrowth of the entrance was replaced by the ancient and stoned walls of the large structure. The path was a simple hallway, no splits, cut offs or any of the sorts. The floor ahead had little holes within them yet no one seemed to notice as the group pressed on. "So Erika, you mind explaining to us why you ran ahead of us?" Ryder, who remained in his Betsalel form, couldn't help but wonder what was the purpose of the Lightning Mage bolting off in such a hurry. The press continued as normal. "Simple." Erika's face remained determined as usual, however it was also giving off a competitive vibe. She'd always been a fierce soul who could never hide her need for competition. "Well, I wanted to be able to get ahead of the other teams as quick as possible so instead of going to normal way, I wanted to find a short cut. I would've waited on you all but I turned around and you weren't behind me anymore. It was at that point I heard your desperate cries for help. In the form of Alana shouting and flying birdies." She'd step over the spikes and to her surprise, a spike instantly shot up at her. Thanks to her reflexes, she managed to jump back with only a slanted tear on the left of her shirt as well as a slight cut on her left cheek. The cut wasn't deep with only a little bit of blood coming from it. Alana gasped before jogging over to help Erika, "Are you ok?" Alana looked at the holes in the floor, She'd help Erika up before the Lightning Mage forcefully removed herself from Alana's grasp in the form of a shrug. While the average person would feel hurt by this, Alana knew how Erika could get, especially in situations where her pride would be hurt or she'd feel embarrassed. This was common knowledge from everyone in the guild. "Yea yea, don't worry about me. Just a little cut, nothing too serious." Erika simply wiped away the small amount of blood that had seeped through the cut, her eyes set on the door ahead, like the rest of her team. "So, any clue as to how we're getting to there from here with that between us." Erika had pointed at each location in order in which she pointed them out, there being the door, here being where they were standing, and that being the long stretch of little holes throughout the area. Kyon had now put his foot over the area numerous times, the traps activating every time is foot moved over the area. It was clear to him what kind of technology was at play here. "The traps are motion activated. They only activate upon detecting any motion in the area of the traps. The good thing is, the traps are only set on the ground so no reason to be concerned about spikes coming from the walls or ceiling." The Celestial Spirit Mage had already observed and taken notes on the trap. The next goal was to get over it. Ryder had stepped in front of everyone. He activated his '''Shadow Body '''and moved across the floor. Although his movement set off the traps, he moved like a snake, not only avoiding the little holes as he moved across. Even if he didn't the spikes wouldn't exactly be able to injure a shadow. Ryder was already across, waiting for his allies to join him. "Come on over guys, we don't have all day." Ryder had now transformed back to his normal state, the black hair and red eyes were a sight for sore eyes. Erika followed suit, using her '''Lightning Rush to quickly traverse herself across the trap. Just like Ryder she moved in a fashion so she wouldn't get hit by an spikes seeing as unlike Ryder, she was still able to be hit by them if she exited the technique at the wrong time. She had to exit the spell and reactivate it 4 times before reaching the other side. She'd come out with no more injuries than the one she went in with. "Well aren't you both so gifted." Kyon stepped back, preparing to attempt to run across the trap. "Here I come!" Kyon ran forth with caution thrown out the window, convinced his durability training with Ursa Major would keep damage and pain to a minimum. He'd just about stepped into the area of the trap before being grabbed by his collar, being lifted up onto an iron object that was airborne. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Alana had been to one to save Kyon, her Iron Fan serving as the object she was using to transport the both of them across the trap. While the spikes flung up and struck the fan, thanks to it's material, the spikes simply bounced right off and landed on the ground. "I don't want to be a bummer, but you would've been dead before you were half way across with that stunt of yours." The both of them managed to get across safely, thanks to the design of the fan. Alana was given the honors to open the door to their next obstacle. A large room with a cavern below, and the exit above. There were pressure plates nearby. Kyon and Erika stepped on each pressure plate to see what they did, Erika stood on one that seemed to fill the room with water, Kyon standing on one that emptied the water. "I think I have a plan" Kyon had already devised a plan on how to get through this room. "Open, Gate of The Flying Fish, Volans" Much to the Celestial Spirit Mages surprise, his keys didn't seem to be working. "Well then, I didn't exactly expect for that." He stepped near the cliff, preparing to take a risk. "Well, let's just hope." He had nearly stepped off before being grabbed by his collar, being lifted up by the raven haired Take Over mage. Being thrown down on the ground in a somewhat violent manor. "What's the big idea you-" "Shut up" Ryder gave a menacing glare, with all the phantoms and spooky things he's seen, didn't take much for his eyes to give a look as if he'd seen many die in his life. He'd even killed one or two people during his time as a mage. While Kyon was an expert combative Tactician and had amazing observation skills, he'd always been known to rush in despite going through the work of detailing what's ahead of him. The carefree and incautious nature of a strategic and observing individual, loving the thrill of danger. "Kyon, you've got a big and well functioning brain up in that head of yours. Next time use it before doing something that'll kill you. In the best cause scenario, land you in a hospital. Erika, get the water up to here." He'd pointed at a specific point, right below the platform they stood on. "Kyon, begin emptying it once I step in. I'll let you guys know when I'm ready to come back up." On Ryder's go, Erika filled the water to the point, followed by Ryder jumping in. Kyon stepped on his plate, as the water decreased, Ryder sunk down to the bottom. Leaving the remaining three at the top waiting for his signal as he searched for the key. "How can you stand being around that guy?" Kyon asked Erika, who'd been good friends with Ryder for a while. They'd sometimes go on little jobs together, nothing major but things like working at a restaurant or locating missing pets. Kyon's statement didn't go over well with Erika, her stare sent shivers down his spine. "He's actually a really nice guy, however he does what is needed for the reputation of the guild." She looked off in the distance, as if remembering something, and by the smile on her face one could guess it was a good memory. "And while he can be rough, he thinks highly of everyone in the guild and he'll do what it takes to keep them safe. Even if it'll cost him his life." She'd look back a Kyon, a more docile expression on her face. "So, what's your thoughts on Haru?" The mentioning of the swordsman had caused Kyon to blush a bit, "So Alana, how about you?" The Celestial Spirit Mage attempted to change the subject as quick as possible, trying to avoid conversation on the subject. He'd clearly noticed Erika was teasing him. The subject change had worked however, all eyes on the Devil Slayer. "Oh, well being in Nirvana's Peace has definitely been an experience. There are so many personalities, people and everyone has their own way of using their magic and skills." Alana was extremely trusted for a new member, why she was given so many opportunities was beyond her. The other members of the guild had all had a lasting faith in each other, regardless of how long you'd been around. They didn't care much for someone's past or on where someone was going, however they didn't mind listening if one needed to talk about themselves. With the emotional mood starting to settle in, it was broken by an echo. "Oh, Ryder's found the key!" Alana stepped on the plate to increase the water, Ryder was coming up, the water had reached up to the point, Ryder telling everyone to join in and leave the plate on, in other words, don't step on the plate that lowered the water. As the water rose, they finally reached the exit, where Ryder swiftly used the key to unlock the door so they all could escape. The door locked itself back right after they all passed through. Another challenge down. "Down there!" Erika pointed at a clearing nearby where a statue laid dormant in the center. "This challenge is finally going to be over with!" Erika ran down to the statue, upon trying to move it, she could barely get it to budge. Everyone else followed suit, however they weren't as quick as to move it. "I've got this." Ryder stepped up to the challenge. Seeing as the statue was extremely heavy, he'd only had one take-over form with the power to lift such an object. As Ryder attempted his take-over, he found that it didn't work. "Well...I guess magic isn't an option once again." "Oh come on!" Kyon was up to here with all these non-magical usage challenges, with no more tricks up his sleeve there was only one option left. "I hope you all have enough strength, cause we're pushing this thing all the way to the sea shores." The mages groaned in unison. However they had no choice, all joining together, the pushed the statue, little by little, the statue moved every so slightly across the ground. Within a few minutes, they were just 3 feet away from their starting point. "Screw this! Screw that! AND SCREW THIS WHOLE DAMNED CHALLENGE!!!" Erika was fed up with everything she'd endured today. Being attacked by plants, getting hit by a spike, almost drowning and now this nullification statue that would take hours to push to their destination. She stormed off swinging her fist. Once she reached a certain distance, lightning was released from one of her punches and a thunderstorm began to swirl over head. Erika's magic power was special compared to most other lightning mages, something about the energy she gave off was capable of attracting and causing actual thunderstorms depending on her emotional state, her reason for being called the Storm Bringer. Although, it was surprising to see Erika's magic work since the entire group was convinced that the statue had nullified their magic power. "Erika, move closer to us, just a little bit" Alana was taking up the wheel of investigation, Erika moved closer, the storm began to vanish a bit. "Now, keep being angry, and move back" Erika followed the orders once again, moving back only for the storm to begin brewing again. "It seems as if the statue only emits a nullification range of up to here" Alana had cracked the secret of the statue, and Kyon had began using the investigative skills of Alana to devise a strategy to get the statue to the shore quicker. Kyon sat everyone down near the statue, his plan mapped out and he was prepared to share. "So, here's the plan guys. It's going to rely mostly on Ryder. However, Alana and Erika are going to have to clear the path of any thing that may hinder out plan. So here's the strategy. Ryder, if you stand outside the area of the nullification radius, you should be able to use your magic to become Jokull. Now the radius seems to be about 30 feet. You use your Ice-Make to create a large ball and an icy floor for it to slide across. Suggesting that this works, we'll need two ice sleds for Alana and Erika to ride on. They'll use their magic to clear things such as rocks and trees or any of the in between so the ice ball and ice floor don't have anything hindering them." However, their was one main problem in Kyon's plan. He need something to serve as a rope." Once we get a rope of sorts, we just have to tie it around the ball. I'll keep the rope in check, however our main problem is something that could serve as a rope. Any of you have a clue?" It hit Erika once Kyon brought it up. "What about those plants? They have an extremely tight grip. If we can find another pit of them, we'll have more than enough to create a rope durable enough to pull this thing with." With the plan set in stone, Kyon and Erika went to locate a pit of these plants. With one located, they merely needed a plan to acquire them without causing too much damage to the plants, more so their vines. "Well, come on Mr.Tactician, whip up some plan in that head of yours." Kyon tapped his finger on his chin, the only plan he could come up with was dependent on Erika. "Ok,the only thing i can come up with his for you to go in with your Excalibur spell, using Lightning Rush to quickly bounce from plant to plant, slicing up every since vine." Erika nodded, molding her '''Lightning-Make Storm Excalibur '''she prepared to charge, nodding at Kyon to show she was ready. The Lightning Mage bolted out, slicing each plant's vines before they had a chance to reach her. Her ankle was gripped by one plant before Kyon used his Telekinesis to forcefully remove the vine from her ankle. She continued her spree, within about two minutes, the vines of each plant were all gone. In order to prevent more vines from emerging, Erika stabbed the plants after cutting off their vines to kill them. The Duo collected each vine and returned to the statue, where Ryder had already molded his ice ball and froze a portion of the path ahead for the ball to easily slide on. Alana had already cleared a bit of the rocks in the groups path ahead of time. They all sat down and tied to vines together, with layers and their already incredible strength, the vines were durable enough to at least make the trip to the shore. The operation had begun, as the ball began sliding down the ice floors, Alana and Erika had cleared any rocks or what not ahead, although there wasn't much of it for them to worry about. Ryder was constantly adding on portions for the ice path. Once a part go into the range of the statue, which was linked to the ice ball by the vines that Kyon and Erika collected earlier, the ice path that had already been used vanished, leaving not a single trace that the mages were even there. The kinetic energy of the ball sliding across the ice pulled the statue along with it. Kyon monitored the rope to be sure it didn't snap as they moved along. It wasn't long til the group reached the shore. Kyon cut the rope as Ryder converted back to his normal state, causing the frigid objects to vanish. The statue flung towards the appropriate area, only being slightly off, prompting the mages to push the statue directly on point. "YES, We did it!!" shouted out the group in unison as a small gap appeared in the barrier that surrounded the island. They loaded onto the boat and said their goodbyes to Galuna Island. As they began their departure back to the mainlands, they chatted on the way back. All the mages getting to know each other better. Smiling and laughing, yet able to confide in the fears they had during the challenge. The mark of a true family. They all agreed to call it a day once they reached the mainlands, a successful end for their first part of the Grand Magic Games